


you're already perfect to me

by diiiavolo



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, M/M, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 06:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16676257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diiiavolo/pseuds/diiiavolo
Summary: Mondo never was one for petnames, but when his boyfriend Ishimaru shot "sweetie"s and "honey"s his way, they were aimed straight at his heart. Mondo never thought that sweet texts could make him melt, but he couldn't help but smile when Ishimaru sent him pictures of things that he liked throughout the day. He really was putty in Ishimaru's hands at this point, but did he really make Ishimaru feel the same way?





	you're already perfect to me

**Author's Note:**

> I love them & they love each other

Mondo never was one for petnames, but when his boyfriend Ishimaru shot "sweetie"s and "honey"s his way, they were aimed straight at his heart. Mondo never thought that sweet texts could make him melt, but he couldn't help but smile when Ishimaru sent him pictures of things that he liked throughout the day. He really was putty in Ishimaru's hands at this point, but did he really make Ishimaru feel the same way?

When their relationship began, Ishimaru made it a point to find out anything and everything that made Mondo tick, even finding some secrets that Mondo himself didn't know about. Now that their relationship had blossomed into something more than just two awkward teenaged boys holding hands, Mondo realized that he had never found out things that made Ishimaru melt in the same way.

Maybe it was because Ishimaru was a very stoic person. Though he usually wore his emotions on his sleeve, and always blushed when Mondo softly kissed his forehead and cheeks when they were alone, his hand never got sweatier when Mondo simply called him things like "baby", so Mondo decided it was time to change that. Treating others the way you want to be treated  _is_ the golden rule after all, right?

One day, while they were walking around their neighborhood to find the place where they usually hang out, Mondo consciously slipped in a few "dear"s and "love"s into their conversation. It was a bit awkward at first, but he got the hang of it quickly. He figured that if he used them enough, they would make their way into his normal conversations with Ishimaru. Mondo noticed that his boyfriend bumped their shoulders together whenever he called him things like that that, so he slid in more things like "darling" and "sweetheart" to see if that would work.

It clearly was working, and Ishimaru's face was hidden behind his hand, most likely covering a blush. When they made it to their hangout area (just a local park), everything was light with butterflies seeming to fly out of both of their stomachs.

Ishimaru was quick to stop that feeling, though, and he turned to look at Mondo. He squinted a bit, as if to see if it was someone else. His blush was gone, only residue remaining, and Mondo started sweating a bit. Did he actually not like the nicknames? Ishi decided to speak up.

"Why?" he asked.

"Why what?"

"Why are you suddenly calling me petnames? Did you think I wouldn't notice?"

"No.."

"Then why?" Ishimaru's stare was hard, but not angry. It still made Mondo sweat.

"I thought they would make you feel more valued," Mondo shrugged. "It's the same way that you treat me so I figured I would-"

"Mondo," Ishimaru smiled, "it's alright. You never have to treat me differently, and you definitely never have to pretend to be someone else for my sake. After all, you're already perfect to me."

Mondo froze and blushed deeply. Ishimaru's smile grew, and he pulled Mondo close by the hands. The tone began to lift again, it was back to being light and fun and happy, but Ishimaru knew when Mondo was being too hard on himself and had to put a stop to it immediately.

"This is exactly what I'm talkin about!" Mondo shouted. "You're always makin me blush, but I can't seem to do that to you with words! They get all mixed up in my head and I just wanted to copy you to make you happy!"

"You don't have to copy me to make me happy!" Ishimaru shouted back. "You already make me happy just by being you!"

Mondo let out a big sigh and let go of Ishi's hands to give him a hug. Ishi grinned and hugged him back, burying his face in Mondo's shoulder.

"Did you know that I am really really in love with you?" Mondo asked, and Ishimaru simply hummed in reply.


End file.
